An analog-to-digital converter is an electronic circuit that converts an analog signal into a digital value that represents the analog signal. One well-known type of analog-to-digital converter is a successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter. A successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter includes a digital-to-analog converter, which may be implemented with a series of capacitors and a number of switches. The capacitors have top plates that are connected together, and bottom plates that are individually connectable by way of the switches to an input voltage, a reference voltage, and ground.